


Richard, My Richard

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [20]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her vision and married for the second time, Anne was afraid that she could not please her new husband, Richard, who was more like a stranger to her. However, Richard the Third Prince of York showed her otherwise.</p><p>In the same verse as "Into the Mists". This fic takes place between Chapter 7 and 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard, My Richard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



She was in a litter, wrapped in a fur cloak. Listening closely to the sounds the wheels moving against the rocky road, Anne wondered where her life is going. How things have changed! She had lost her vision and almost everyone in her family. But on the sweeter side, she was reunited with her beloved nanny Marjorie.

And she got married again.

Her new husband was not like her first one.

She did know what he truly looked like, but he was much more decent than her first husband Edward. In comparison, Edward was nothing but a monster.

The litter halted.

Anne tried hard to push away her anxiety. She had yet forgotten the day when George put her in a litter and took her to the dungeon instead of taking her back to Isabel. _Marjorie is right behind me_ , Anne told herself _. Everything will be fine_.

She heard footsteps, approaching closer and closer.

A pair of strong arms lifted her out of the litter, carrying her to the castle.

Anne knew it was Richard; but it still startled her.

***

Like in their previous stops, they were settled in a manor belonged to a loyal courtier of York, who was more than happy to provide housing for them.

In her robe and nightgown, Anne sat before a mirror as Marjorie brushed and plaited her hair. The chamber door opened, and Marjorie was only half-finished. Anne placed her hand on Marjorie’s; and she understood. She placed the brush down on the cosmetic table and gave Richard a curtsey and then gave Anne a teasing look.

With the door closed behind her, Anne could hear Richard bolting the door, and then coming to her.

He took her hand, and she slowly brought his hand to her lips.

“Come,” he pulled her up from her seat and walked her to their four-poster bed hand-in-hand.

He slipped her robe off her shoulder and put her into bed.

Anne listened to the sound of him undressing and removing his boots.

“My L—,” she stopped herself and changed the words. “Richard.”

She did call him “my lord husband” initially, but Richard preferred to call him by name. In fact, he insisted and would correct her if she didn’t.

“What is it?” He asked, joining her under the covers.

“Nothing,” Anne murmured, blushing.

“No, there is something.”

Anne bit her lips. “I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“That I have not pleased you,” Anne muttered. “When you bed me.”

Pulling her into his arms, Richard whispered against her hair. “You have pleased me.”

And then there was silence.

Obviously there was a “but”.

“But I’d like you to stop treating it as a duty,” he added.

“It’s hard for me,” Anne’s lips quivered. “You are my husband, but I’ve never seen your face. You saved me and I owe you my life…but you are like a stranger.”

It was hard for her to say it; but she was honest. To her surprise, he took her hand and brushed his lips against her fingers.

“Then we can get to know each other more,” he said. “We don’t have to make love tonight. After all these days on the horse, I’m sore.”

Anne didn’t seem to know what he meant exactly.

That made Richard laugh.

Throwing the cover away, Richard climbed off the bed to add more wood into the hearth, making the chamber warmer. Then he went back to the bed and whispered, “Undress me.” He pressed her hands on his long shirt.

With her hands shaking, she pulled his shirt over his head.

Guiding her hand, he placed her hand on his bare chest. “Touch.”

Though her eyes were clouded by mists, her hands could be her eyes. With her fingertips, Anne could feel the scars from the battlefield and the tight muscles from years of martial art trainings. Slowly, her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders to his arms.

“Use your lips,” he muttered.

She placed a small kiss on his chest.

And another.

And another.

Then it was on his shoulders.

And down to his arms, and to his hands.

Her lips found his wedding ring and Anne warmed it against her lips. She pressed his hands against her face and then down to her neck, enjoying the warmth of his touch. These hands then broke free from hers and went to the hem of her nightgown. He pulled her over her head and rendered her naked. Gently, he brushed her long hair behind her back so her body was revealed to him.

“You’re beautiful,” he muttered as his finger traced from her neck to her nipple, which made Anne blushed heavily.

He pulled her into an embrace so that they were touching skin to skin. Touching her back, he could feel her scars—those ugly marks left by Lancaster.

But he was dead now.

Pressing her body against his, Anne felt something hard. Before she could think more of it, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his manhood. “Like this,” he instructed as he guided her hand to stroke him. Suddenly Anne understood what he meant when he said that “he’s sore after the horse ridings.”

She could hear Richard moaning.

She continued until her hand felt wet.

And she could feel his body and breathing become more intense.

Without a warning, he suddenly pushed her onto her back and thrust into her.

Anne gasped at his action. It frightened her since it reminded her of Edward of Lancaster – who forced himself on her without a warning.

Before her hands could push him away, Richard grabbed them and pressed her arms down over her head.

“Say you want me,” he commanded, catching his breath.

“I…I want you.”

“Say my name.”

“Richard…Richard…” Anne panted. “I…I want you…Richard.”

His thrust became harder and harder.

Both cried out when they reached the climax, with their fingers interlaced.

***

Lying on the bed side by side, their hands held on to one another.

“Have I pleased you tonight?” Anne asked.

“You need to stop asking me that,” Richard replied. “You can never displease me.”

“Richard,” Anne whispered his name, more like a lover. “I wish…I wish I can see your face.”

Finding his lips, she kissed him gently.

Before she could pull away, he deepened the kiss. Rolling on top of her, he covered her face with kisses. Craving the pleasure of his warm touch, she placed his hand on her breast. She bent her back as he caressed her breasts. She was drowned in pleasure when he replaced his hand with his lips. Lying on her back, she played with his curls as he suckled her nipple. When he rested his hand on her belly, Anne wished for a child.

A moment later, Richard was sound asleep next to her, and Anne quietly prayed.

_I thank thee Lord for thy kindness. I don’t know if I was meant to die in that dungeon. But if by thy will that I am to die the next hour, please bless me to have my vision again even for one moment so that I can see the face of my beloved Richard before I die, even if just one glimpse. Richard, my Richard—my husband, love, and protector._

**Author's Note:**

> Anne's prayer was answered.
> 
> She and Richard's marriage was a successful and loving one. They lived in Middleham Castle, Anne's childhood home. Their first child, a daughter named Bridget, was a stillborn. Their second child Edward (Ned) was born premature but lived to age 10; he died from unknown illness after Richard took the throne as King of York and Lancaster. George, the Second Prince of York, fell out with King Edward and was later found dead in his cell. His wife Isabel (Anne's sister) died from childbirth and left behind one daughter named Margaret. While visiting her sister Isabel, Anne was pregnant with her third child, a boy named Richard. Like his brother, Richard was born premature and only lived for a few hours. His premature birth may be caused by the White Queen Elizabeth, who made Anne knelt for hours in her presence. Anne and Richard took in their niece Margaret and Richard's two illegitimate children, John and Kate. After returning to Middleham, Anne had her last child, a boy named Edmund, who grew up disturbed and cruel.
> 
> King Edward died at age 40. Knowing the White Queen's insecurity, fear, and ruthlessness, Anne urged Richard to take action. It was revealed that the marriage between the White Queen and King Edward was invalid; Richard became the new King and Anne the new Queen. But their reign was not peaceful. The Lancastrian forces had yet give up hope to restore the House of Lancaster. After their son Ned's tragic death, the Lancastrian forces waged war against Richard under one man by the name Tudor. While Richard went to battle, Anne fell ill. Richard eventually won the final victory, but Anne died soon after. Before her death, the mists that clouded her vision finally parted and she saw Richard's face for the first and last time.


End file.
